


A Matter of Opinion

by YappiChick



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/pseuds/YappiChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even America's finest psychologists can't help but to be pulled into the Harry Potter trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Opinion

Miles of road stretched out in front of the RDWRER. Frasier sat next to his dad while Niles hovered behind the driver’s chair. It had been Frasier’s idea for the three of them to take a long weekend away from their wives and children to visit with each other.

“Dad, you might want to slow down a bit. The sign clearly states the speed limit is 55 miles per hour and you are approaching 56 miles per hours quite rapidly,” Niles observed.

Maybe this wasn’t his best idea.

“I’m fine.” Martin turned to Frasier. “Isn’t there something the two of you can talk about? Some theater production that no normal person cares about?”

Frasier frowned. He and Niles had already discussed the theatrical value of _Le Spectacle Ennuyeux_ during the first hour they had been in the car. Still, there must be something they could discuss. If his dad got too annoyed then he would attempt to start a conversation which would undoubtedly cause his driving to slow down, making them late to the wine tasting event.

And that was unacceptable!

Frasier cast a glance in his brother’s direction. “You know, the seventh Harry Potter book came out this week.”

Nile raised his nose indignantly. “That children’s book? Really, I am absolutely perplexed as to why people read those. They could be reading Homer or, better yet, Shakespeare.”

Fraise let out a contented sigh. “Ah, Shakespeare. Yes, the world would be a better place if people memorized his work.” He let his mind briefly consider the words of the greatest writer ever before closing his eyes. “Still, you must admit that ‘The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well.’ has its own merits.”

His eyes jolted open. Had he actually let his little secret slip out?

Niles stared at him incredulously. “You have read the books?”

“Yes, well, I find that having knowledge of popular cultural fads help me identify with my patients,” Frasier said defensively.

A heavy silence settled over the cabin until Niles spoke. “I, too, might have glanced at the books on occasion.”

He knew it! Frasier twisted in his seat to better face his brother. “You must admit that the sheer amount of characters with their distinct personalities is impressive.”

Niles nodded. “Quite. And the relationships—“

“Ah yes,” Frasier interrupted. “There is no couple better represented in the novels than Harry and Hermione.”

Niles gaped at him for several stupefied seconds before clearing his throat. “I think you mean Harry and Ginny.”

Frasier rolled his eyes. “No. I meant Harry and Hermione.” He shifted in his chair and looked at Niles incredulously. “You don’t mean to tell me that you actually support that ‘relationship’. How could you think such a thing?”

“Two words, Frasier,” Niles replied, holding up a pair of fingers, “It’s canon.”

“Oh come on, Niles!” Frasier crossed his arms. “One can clearly pick up on the sexual tension between Harry and Hermione throughout the entire series!”

“Maybe. If you enjoy support the clichéd stereotype of someone falling in love with their best friend.”

“Well,” Frasier huffed, “it’s better than thinking like an eighth grade schoolgirl who moons over the high school jock!”

“At least—“

“For Pete’s sake, boys, I can’t even concentrate on driving.” Martin gripped the steering wheel. “Forget what I said, Frasier, I just want to have some peace and quiet.”

“You’re right, Dad. I’m sorry.” Frasier settled back in his seat, facing forward.

“Me too,” added Niles contritely.

It was blissfully quiet for nearly a minute before Frasier heard Niles hiss, “Slytherin.”

 _Why all of the--!_ “He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

Nile’s gasp nearly caused Martin to swerve in the opposing lane of traffic. “I have never been so offended in my life!”

“Would the two of you shut up already?” Martin grumbled. “Besides, everyone knows that Harry should have ended up with Luna.”

“Of all the preposterous notions!”

“Really, Dad, have you even read the books?”

“Look,” Martin said, holding up a hand, “I know these things. And until you both admit that I’m right, I’m going to make Niles feel very safe by going ten miles an hour under the speed limit.”

“But that would make us terribly late!”

“Then say it.”

Frasier crossed his arms. “I can’t.”

The RV slowed down considerably. “Fine,” Frasier huffed. “You are, perhaps, correct in your assessment.”

 _Muggle_.

“I heard that, Frasier.”


End file.
